The Defeat of XANA And The Aftermath that Happens
by Real-Lyoko's-Jeremie
Summary: All Chapters Ever Uploaded! All chapters have a minor correction! Bonus moved to the end! rating increased for 3 problem. Pretty much like the Incredibles, and i do not like that movie, mind you. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter One: Introduction

OLJ: My FIRST FANFIC!

OLJ: Disclaimer: I Don't own code:LYOKO or anything, really.

I'll jump ahead to the episode after a false start:

I am at my computer, thinking. "Hmm. That might work"

**Flash to morning**

"Hey guys" I say to my friends.

"'Sup Jereme" Odd replies, slapping me on the back.

"I got something to show you" I say, as my phone goes off"And X.A.N.A is just in time. Let's go to the factory."

As we rush off to the factory, I tell Yumi"You will sit out this one, Yumi." She asks why, but I wave her off.

In the factory, I told Yumi to virtualize me. "You did it before, you can do it again" I said. I continue down in the elevator.

What happens next? Does Jereme have a Lyoko form? Find out next time!

OLJ: W00T the first chapter is up!

OLU: Shut up Jereme you left them with a cliffhanger

OLO: I like it!

OLU: Wow. Odd likes something other than food.

OLJ: I got to go this is going to escalate, Do you want tickets to see them fight? No price, just RR!

OLO and OLU: JEREME!

OLJ: I'm trying to sell reviews.


	2. Chapter Two: Jereme's lyoko Form

OLJ: You are going to like this chapter. Action.

OLU; What do you mean?

OLJ: That's not your line!

OLU: Oh. Right. **Disclaimer:** Real Lyoko's Jereme does nor own code Lyoko. He only owns himself. I Think.

OLJ: That's better. On with the story!

OLU: What about the Key?

OLJ: O Right. That. "blah blah" Somebody said Blah Blah 'Phew.' Somebody thought Phew 'Phew!'

OLU: Now let's start!

Chapter Two: Jereme in Lyoko

As we landed, Aileta said"Hi odd, Hi Ulrich, Hi... Jereme"

I said"Yeah it's me aileta."

Now I looked just like me, Blond Hair, Blue Shirt, Etc. But I had Two blue shields on my arms, really big ones.

"Hey Einstien, nice form." "Odd, don't you dare call me Einstien. Besides, shouldn't we be going to the tower? Yumi"

"I think the tower is 200 degrees."

"Yes Yumi, I can see it." "Let's go then"

As we run off, yumi says"Jer, I got three red blips moving in, on the path. They are... Roaches."

"Perfect timing. Now I can use my attacks." I take out my shields to a vertical position. "Laser Guns" As lasers fire from my shields, I take out one of the Roaches at long range. As Little Knives come out of my shields, I Go Close range and Stab the roach in the XANA Logo. "Impact" by now the other roach is firing at me, but I'm too quick for them. As my Knives come out to form throwing stars, I fire them. It hits the roach right in the Sign. "Woo hoo"

"Jer? You okay" Ask both Odd and Ulrich. "Doing fine, Let's get to the tower."

As we get close to the tower, two megatanks ambush us. "Octiplicate" As I go into 8 Selves, 4 of me go to help Odd and Ulrich, while the others, including me, Kill the megatanks with our lasers.

After the meatanks are cleared, Odd And Ulrich stand and look at the 8 copies of me. I say"Get to the Tower" Aileta deactivates the tower, and we all go back in time.

OLJ: Phew That's over!

OLU: You left a lot out.

OLJ: Who cares! Time for bed.

OLT: Bye!


	3. Chapter Three: Jereme gets Hurt and Stuf...

OLJ: W00T Part Three!

OLU: W00T? What's that? Besides, it's Chapters.

OLJ: So what? Anyhow, that's not your line.

OLU: Okay fine. **Disclaimer**: RLJ does not own Code:Lyoko or anything. However he does own Derek and George. They come in later. Sora is a friend of the RLT. Actually, she is in the RLT.

OLJ: the descriptions are the same as last time.

ALS: Hey fanfic Readers! I hope you enjoy this installment of the RLT fanfic! I will come in later as soon as I make a char description. Bye!

**Chapter Three: Jereme gets hurt and stuff **

I was riding down the street. I was having a lot of fun as I had just gotten a bike for my birthday the day before, October 30th. It worked better than that scooter I was using before. "Hey Jereme" I hear a voice behind me. It was Odd skating behind me. "Hey Odd! What's up"

"Not much. Just skating around. Hey Jereme nice bike"

"Thanks. I just bought it. Hey, want to go to the factory"

"Sure! Want to call the others"

"Sure"

As I call my friends Ulrich and Yumi, I feel a strange presence. I didn't know what it was then. They show up and we go to the forest. "Ready" I ask.

"Definitely" they respond. We go down the manhole and I manage to get my bike down. We ride down the sewer lines. As I am about to make a jump I skid and fall in, the last thing I remember is a really bright light.

(POV Switch)

"Hey guys, stop" Odd said. They all had heard me fall in. Odd goes back to the edge and grabs my bike. "Let's get in the shadows, I don't think it was an accident." They watch me get taken away by a boat. They secretly follow my boat as it goes down the sewers. As it passes a light, they see a symbol on the side of the boat. "Did you see that, Odd" Ulrich asked. "Yep, sure did"he responded"and I bet it's an attack." That's all my friends told me.

(POV Switch)

"Do you think he's okay" "I hope so. He's been KO'd for 3 hours." As I wake up my friends don't notice me getting up at first. "BOO" My friends noticed me then! And, I noticed all my pain all over. "Hey Einstein, you're up" Odd said. In a painful voice I say"Odd, how many times do I have to tell you don't call me Einstein"

My friends tell me all about what happened. It turns out I was taken by the boat to a big group of thugs that beat me up and took me out to the open light. Then Wolves came and tore me up. Then I got mugged. My friends saw this happen but couldn't do anything as there was a fence and they were trying to distract the people to no avail.

"thanks guys, but I'm afraid I can't do much. Aileta or Davis can help. Ask Davis Fersten, he will be able to help a lot. But in this body cast I'm pretty much a blob. Thanks for helping though."

My friends leave and I go into a long sleep. A sleep that eases my pain away. But let me tell you, I wanted to go get some candy or at least go to the party. Oh well, so much for the better.

During the middle of the night, I see a blue human in front of me. "Hello Jereme

Belpolis.. I see you woke up. My name's Mike. Nice to meet you. I'm your guardian." He says.

"nice to meet you Mike. So, what can you do for me"

"I can give you special abilities. I saw you beaten up by XANA and you deserve a break. I will give you earthbound Telepathic Abilities, including being able to interface with computers mentally, have foresight, Control Weak or Injured minds, Communicate Telepathically, and read minds. You also have the power to grant this ability to 10 other humans."

"Sweet! Hey, how do you know about XANA"

"All the answers will come in due time. Call if you need me" and with that he disappears.

OLJ: Finito!

OLT: Bye!


	4. The REAL Chapter 4: The Defeat of XANA T...

OLJ: Woo Hoo! (not) I have two very important things to work on!

OLU: You know you really don't, right?

ALM: How do you know?

OLU: Michael! _You are not supposed to be here!_

ALM: Oops.

OLJ: come on let's get on with the story.

Chapter 4: The Defeat of X.A.N.A; The rise of J.A.X.

"Glad I'm finally out of the hospital,"

"It's a good thing, Jer. Glad that Davis could help."

"Let's go to the factory. I have some suprises to show you."

As the gang moved towards the factory, Sissi watches from afar. "Think they're skipping school do they? Not in my life! Besides, maybe I'll get to be in their group." Sissi trails the gang as they head for the factory. When they get there, Sissi gets on top as the elevator heads down.

"We're here," Jereme said as they got out of the elevator. "And so am I!" the gang hears Sissi say. "What are you doing here?" Odd asked.

"I wanted to see what you were doing."

"Can you keep a secret?" Yumi asked.

"Not yet!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Does it mean being in your group?" Sissi inquired, with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes." Jereme said.

"Then yes! I've always wanted to be in your group!"

"Wow." The gang said in unison.

As Yumi told Sissi all about what happened, Jereme was working on a Lyoko form for Sissi. It turned out to be like Yumi, just with more yellow and red. Her weapon was a smaller version of a Kantana, like Ulrich's, but more decorative.

"Odd, Sissi, go down to the scanners. We'll wait here. It's not like X.A.N.A. Is watching or anything."

As the elevator goes down, the computer starts up all by itself. "How did it…" Ulrich asks.

"I turned it on. It's part of my new earthborne powers. I Can interface with computers without touching them. I can also Read minds, See into the future, move objects with my mind, and Semi-duplicate."

"How did you get the ability to do that!" Yumi inquired.

"You can thank my guardian, Mike. He is a part of me now, so if you guys want, I can make you superhumans too."

"Sure!" Yumi and Ulrich said. "But not right yet. Next X.A.N.A. attack or something."

"Jereme, we're here!"

"Okay. get into the scanners. I'm starting the procedure."

(Insert code:Lyoko theme here)

"Transfer Odd! Transfer Sissi! Scanner Odd! Scanner Sissi! Virtualization! Please work."

When they arrive in the mountain region of Lyoko, Aileta greets them. "Hey Odd! Hey…"

"Sissi."

"Sissi. where have I heard that name…"

"Guys, We got company!"

"How much?"

"A ton. We're coming to lyoko. Be right there."

Jereme, Ulrich, and Yumi head down to the scanners. They all get in. "Transfer Jereme! Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Scanner Jereme! Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Virtualization!"

They arrive, and Jereme looks thoughtful. "Guys, I got an idea. one Second."

Jereme explodes into white light, and in its place is a Blue Megatank. "Guys, I'm the blue megatank."

"Seriously?" "Yep. I'm going to fight now. Don't shoot me!"

The 5 members fight, while Jereme rolls behind enemy lines. he rolls into the activated tower that he sees. He returns back to Jereme form and enters Code: LYOKO. They return 5 minutes into the past.

"Guys, remember what I did?" Jereme asks.

"Duh!" Odd says.

"Well, when I did that, I found X.A.N.A.'s form. I think I can do it. I'm going in alone."

Jereme walks down to the scanners. "Transfer Jereme! Scanner Jereme! Virtualization!"

When he arrives, he finds Aileta. "Aileta," Jereme saiy while he changes into X.A.N.A. form. "I'm going to disinfect you." He touches Aileta and she becomes reinfected. "I thought you were going to Disinfect me!" Aileta says.

"I did. I made a counterevirus, with a firewall installed. You can't be virused anymore. Now one second." As Jereme is concentrating, Another X.A.N.A. form appears. "Why hello X.A.N.A." Jereme says. "You think you can defeat me!"

"Why yes I do."

"Try me."

"I did." Jereme opens his eyes and sees X.A.N.A. Disentegrating. "What did you…"

"I virused you. You virused Aileta. It's only fair."

"Noooooooooooooooooo!"

X.A.N.A. Dissapears, and a scream can be heard throughout Lyoko. X.A.N.A. Is finally defeated. "Now let's go back to earth." Jereme turns back into Jereme. "Devirtualize Aileta!" Aileta goes to earth. "Devirtualization!" Jereme does not come back. "What! Oh great, it happened."

"What Jereme?"

"I've been a X.A.N.A. form. I can't leave Lyoko."

"But can't you Semi-Duplicate?"

"I'll try. But it may not work."

Jereme Attempts to Semi-Duplicate. It Succeeds. "Devirtualize!" As Jereme points at his copy, it Devirtualizes.

The Scanners start up. as the doors open, Jereme steps out. "Hey guys!"

"Jereme, You made it!"

"Not really. This is a robot version of myself. I couldn't bring my body back, it's taken."

"But it's just like you!"

"That's the quality of the scanners. By the way, when you are referring to the Lyoko me, call me J.A.X."

End of Chapter 4

OLJ: Woo hoo there go chapter 4!

OLU: The good thing is that you finished it. Too bad you couldn't kill two birds with 1 stone.

OLJ: Who cares party time!


	5. Chapter 5: RLT meets ALT

RLJeremie: Great now I have to go to full names!

ALSora: 4 s' right?

RLJeremie: Yep. Now, on To the Fanfic!

Chapter 5: RLT meets ALT

(Ms. Hertz's class, day after last chappie)

"Good morning class. Today we have four new students. Michael Belpolis, introduce yourself."

"Hey y'all, I'm Jeremie's brother, and if you want, you can call me Max."

"Thank you Michael, sit by your brother. Sam Stern?"

"Yeah, I'm Ulrich's brother, don't let anyone tell you different."

"Again, sit by your brother. Sora Ishiyama?"

"Yeah, I'm yumi's sister." (**A/N, in this fanfic all students are in the same classes)**

"Sit by your sister. And Samantha Robbia?"

"Yes, I'm odd's sister."**(A/N, samXodd not true!)**

"Thank you all."

(Jeremie and Michael)

"MAX?" jeremie said.

"What did you expect, I'd tell everyone?"

(Samantha and Odd)

"You see Sora?" Odd said.

"You are not thinking…"

"Yep."

"She's free. You're lucky. My boyfriend has the same name as me"

(Sam and Ulrich)

"So Ulrich, who's your girlfriend?"

"Yumi. Not sure if she likes me though. Yours?"

"Samantha. Ironic, huh?"

"Yep."

(Yumi and Sora)

"So Yumi, guess who I like already."

"Odd?"

"How'd you know? He's funny. Who's yours? Ulrich?"

"You got it. I'm not sure if he likes me though."

(Normal)

"Okay class, quiet down." As the class started.

(After school day is done) **(A/N, Yumi rooms on campus in my world)**

"Let's check our rooms," Jeremie said. "Jeremie and I are together, in room A32, **(A/N, is this correct?)** Yumi and Sora are together in B23, Samantha is rooming with Sissi in room B1, and Sam is in room A31, right across from Ulrich and Odd in A30," Michael summarized. "Let's go to our rooms."

When Jeremie and Michael had finished their homework, they called their gangs. "Meet in the park in 5 minutes," they said to everybody.

The teams faced each other, with Michael taking point for ALT, and Jeremie for RLT. "Hey RLT, we're the ALT, or Alternate Lyoko Team." The RLT, sans Jeremie, was silent. "You guys did a great job deactivating X.A.N.A." "How did you know we deactivated XANA? And besides, how did you know we were the RLT?" Odd exclaimed. "The answer to both questions is the same: I am X.A.N.A." "WHAT?" the RLT said at once. "Prove it!" said Odd. Just then, Michael turned into a gas. "Would X.A.N.A. do this?" now the RLT was silent. "Sam here is Small-arms. He controls the Blocks and Roachters. Sora is Big Punch, hence Crabs and Megatanks. Samantha's hornets." "So you're saying, we were fighting a HUMAN all this time?" Odd said. "Yep. You'd better believe it. Or I might just go back to Lyoko." "Jeremie, is this true?" Yumi asked. "Yes it is. I actually helped Michael. Not like I had much of a choice. He's my guardian because, well, he's my brother." Jeremie responded. "Does this explain why you guys always won? I mean hey, we wouldn't kill our brothers and sisters!" "Hey Michael," Ulrich asked, "Did you make Lyoko and Aileta?" "Yes and no. Aileta was once a real person. Don't you remember, cousin?" "No, I don't." Aileta responded. "You guys never went to recall?" Michael exclaimed. "Actually, they never found it. I forgot." Jeremie responded to his brother's question. "Let's go there then! Follow me!" As the gang all went down the manhole and got to the factory. Once they arrived, Michael told them, "Walk through the back wall of the elevator. You will find the supercomputer come up, and 11 scanners. We'll transfer to Recall." They all went into a scanner. "Transfer RLT! Transfer ALT! Scanner RLT! Scanner ALT! Virtualization!" Michael said as they all got transferred into Lyoko. **(A/N, the ALT looks like their RLT counterparts, with different color schemes. I'm not willing to do a whole descriptive paragraph.)** They found themselves in a black box. "A Box! That's recall?" Odd exclaimed. "Hey, did you expect me to decorate a region you couldn't go to but 3 times?" they all went into a tower. "Aileta, get to the top platform. Put your hand on the pad, and I'll set the recall code down here." As this was occouring, the tower started to shake. "Oops, sorry, wrong button." They waited until mike said for the rest of the team to get out of the tower. They did. "Code: Aileta!" Michael said.

What happens next? Tune in to the next chapter of TDOXATATH! (God that's hard to say)

RLJeremie: Woo chapter 5! Part one…

ALMichael: Yep. Can't wait for the next part though. Should we tell them what's ahead?

RLJeremie: Why not!

Excerpt from (as in, a line I'm putting into) Chapter five:

"He's been dead for five years. A revived him and put him in a robot body."

RLTeam: DUM DUM DUM!

RLJeremie: Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6: The End of a Saga, the Start ...

**OLJeremie Enters the Room**

OLJeremie: Okay, this is the last chapter before my brother takes over. His will be called Universal Saviors. He will start it after this. I'll help out though.This new format for A.N.'s is his idea. This includes the entrys and exits, and the "SemiA.N." Here he is now.

**ALMike Enters the Room**

ALMike: Yo my Brother's Readers! WAZZUP? Okay, I'll stop. But I have got to help out with this chapter. It will be good. A Quick Preview of the story to come, everyone is like Jeremie, with a Lyoko permanent form, in my story/continuation. Mine's Max, Jer's is Jax, so on.

OLJeremie: "Let's get it started!" Oh by the way, I'm sorry to the member of another forum who I kind of plagiarized with chapter 3, and sorry to the author of one of my favorite fanfics, who I semi-plagiarized in the last chapter. Sorry if you read this!

* * *

**Chapter Six: The end of a saga, the start of another

* * *

"Code: Aileta!" Michael said.**

Aileta had many screens float into her. As she fell, Michael caught her. "You okay, Cousin?" "Yes, and I remember." "Great! Let's go see the others."

They walked out of the tower. "Jereme, she remembers," Mike said. "Allright!" Jereme said.

"Hey mike," Odd said. "Prove you're X.A.N.A. Or we won't believe you." "Okay," Mike responded, " Aileta, take them to the forest region, and go to tower 20." "Okay," Aileta said. The group went to the forest region and stood outside tower 20.

(mike P.O.V.)

'What should I do? I don't want to hurt anybody… I know! I'll attack the tower, and make a new region! I needed to do it anyway, and then I'll take them there!' Mike went into the tower. Max, Mike with a totally black outfit, merged with mike. "Let's attack tower 20!"

(Odd P.O.V.)

I was wondering what mike was going to do. Then I saw the tower glow red, then saw a sun in the sky. "Guys, the tower is red and the sky has a sun!" Then suddenly, I felt myself being devirtualized. At least, that's what it felt like. Then, it was like revirtualization, but we got virtualized in a white box, which I laughed at too. "Another Box?" Then, white clouds appeared. They joined together and remained, however, mike came out of them.

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Okay guys, here's what I did," Mike said as he walked towards the gang. " I made this box, The ReFresh Region, and made it white. You'll find out later. **_(SemiA.N.Mike In my fanfic!)(SemiA.N.Odd;Ulrich That's not happening!)(SemiA.N.Mike Stop Me!)_** But then, I Purified X.A.N.A. he's white in Lyoko, but red on earth because red's my favorite color. Now, as my last (Quotes Fingers) Evil (/Quotes Fingers) act, I will send you back to school, where we left.

(FlashBack Time)

* * *

OLJeremie: It's over! Brother, you're on!

**OLJeremie Leaves the Room**

ALMike: Great, now I have to finish this up myself. Sora!

**ALSora Enters the Room**

ALSora: Yes, mike?

ALMike: I need you to get my Word Processor running. We have a story to write, together!

**ALSora Leaves the Room**

**ALMike Leaves the Room**

…

**OLOdd Enters the Room**

OLOdd: Well, this computer is running Jer's fanfic. I better submit it.

**Submitted by odd, because everyone else left and he came into the room**


	7. Bonus Chapter: Jereme was bored and made...

RLJ: I was bord and i had to make this thing for school so here you go.

Bonus Chapter: About the Cell

"Hey Jereme!" Odd said. They were in the old abandoned factory they were always going to. "Yeah Odd?"

"I was just thinking about the stuff we're doing in Ms. Hertz's class. Wonder if you could help me with it."

"I love this DNA stuff. Let's see what I can come up with."

They took the freight elevator down to the computer room. Jereme started up the computer, but didn't link to Lyoko. Instead, he used the holographic display to show DNA. "This is a program I made when I was bored. Hope it works well! This is DNA, Also known as deoxyribonucleic acid, is made of sugar and phosphate. The rungs are 2 of 4 amino acids; Guanine, Cytosine, Thymine, and Adenine." The display changed the colors of the rungs to match a typical DNA Strand color-coded for amino acids. "Guanine goes with Cytosine, which are Green and Red, and Thymine goes with Adenine, which are Yellow and Blue. When DNA splits, an Enzyme unzips it." The DNA starts unzipping. "After unzipping, the original DNA binds with new bases." The new bases float together. "Voila! New DNA!"

"I think I get it. But how do you make proteins?"

"This gets tough. There's the DNA, right?" The other DNA disappears. "The DNA gets semi-duplicated, but not really. mRNA, which is Single-strand DNA, meets with DNA and copies it, but instead of Thymine, it becomes Uracil." "Uracil?" "Uracil." a Half-DNA appears next to the DNA. "The mRNA leaves the nucleus and finds a Ribosome." the Ribosome appears with two windows. "Then the ribosome searches the mRNA for AUG. that is Adenine, Uracil, Guanine." AUG Appears in the top window, where the mRNA is sticking in. "when it finds it, a tRNA, which looks like a key, with bases UAC brings an Amino Acid. It goes into the bottom part of the Ribosome and clicks." A key shaped rod with UAC on the end plugs into the Bottom and UAC appears into the bottom. "These two parts bind and make a Peptide, which comes out of the ribosome." A little block appears out of the side of the ribosome. "Then the ribosome moves ahead a codon, which is 3 bases." The ribosome moves ahead three letters. "Then it does it again. It attaches the new peptide to the old with Peptide bonds." It does it again, with a new peptide. "Then, it keeps going until it sees UAA, UAG, or UGA." UGA appears in the ribosome. "Then it does it again, and stops there! If it has three peptides, you have yourself a protein!" The polypeptide disappears as the Holographic display shuts down. "So there you have it!"

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow."

"Odd you sound like a broken record. Let's eat. Get some _protein_."

End of bonus chappie


End file.
